This invention is directed to a method of applying a protective and beautifying finish to a rubber or vinyl substrate, of the type commonly used in automotive vehicle upholstery, interior and exterior trim, and pneumatic tires.
As evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5217758 (Jun. 8, 1993) and 5227200 (Jul. 13, 1993), silicones can be useful components in formulations for treating rubber and vinyl automotive surfaces. While these patented formulations are beneficial in many applications, there is an ever present need for improvement in the level of oiliness and greasiness. Thus, consumers point to oiliness and greasiness of residues left behind by current protectants as a major source of dissatisfaction.
My invention is based on the discovery that a dry, non-oily, and non-greasy rubber or vinyl surface protectant can be provided by combining certain silicone components and acrylic components in a formulation. I verified that when only the silicone component was applied to rubber and vinyl surfaces, the surfaces were glossy, but they felt oily. When only the acrylic component was applied to the surfaces, they were glossy and felt dry but were tacky and draggy, as though some heavy residue were still present. In some cases, the surfaces were white and flaky.
However, when I blended the silicone and acrylic components, and applied the blend to the rubber and vinyl surfaces, a dry shine resulted exhibiting good gloss and a completely dry feeling. The surfaces were non-tacky, and gave no heavy residue sensation. In addition, the blended composition offers protection against the deleterious effects of ozone, which can otherwise cause degradation of unprotected rubber and vinyl surfaces.